Serilda of Abaddon
Serilda of Abaddon (Monique Ganderton), is a witch who collected ashes so that she can resurrect herself, after receiving assistance from Andy Brooks. She was originally the high priestess of the Order of the Blood Moon, a dark coven, but was ultimately undone by a good coven known as the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, which Katrina Crane led. Biography Pre-series Serilda was of Romany descent from Greece, and Ichabod Crane first encountered her back during the Revolutionary War when his regiment returned to their camp near Albany one evening during a blood moon, only to find it mysteriously destroyed, the soldiers there were slaughtered by being burnt to a crisp. While inspecting the remains of the camp, Ichabod suddenly sensed a malevolent presence in the nearby woods, and saw Serilda, peering out from behind a tree looking at him. He didn't know who or what Serilda was, only that the sight of her chilled his blood like nothing before. General Washington believed that Serilda was a high priestess who was the founder and leader of a coven of evil witches who were allied to the British. It was revealed that the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, the coven to which Katrina led, cast a spell using white magic which made Serilda vulnerable, resulting in her capture and subsequent execution by burning. While she was being burnt, she swore to return by taking the flesh of the descendants of the ones who condemned and executed her. Season One In the modern day, Andy Brooks, the minion of Moloch, Serilda's presumed master, uses a medallion given by the Demon to him to revive her. She plans to get the ashes of the descendants of the people who brought about her death to combine with her bones in a ritual in order to fully resurrect herself. She starts by going after Jeremy Steven Furth, the descendant of the magistrate who sentenced her to the stake. With Brooks's help, she attacks and fatally burns Furth in his car, and taking some of his burnt remains. She then takes the urn containing the ashes of the other last descendant of the magistrate and goes down to The Munition Tunnels beneath Sleepy Hollow where the remains of burnt witches and her bones were hidden away. Ichabod and Abbie attempted to prevent the ritual, but failed and Serilda was able to fully revive herself. Ichabod had a pistol given to him by Abbie; however, he was unfamiliar with modern firearms and drops it after one shot, which Serilda easily blocked. Serilda then tells them that it was Katrina who bound her powers, and was now imprisoned in the World Between Worlds. Before she was able to kill them, Ichabod threw a torch which landed on a nearby chest of gunpowder that was stored down in the tunnels, detonating it and bringing Serilda her second and final death. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Necromancy: '''The act of controlling and manipulating of the dead. *'Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and people. *'Witches Brew: 'The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Infernal Pyromancy: 'The gift of Invincibility (was taken by the Coven that Katrina led) *'Flight Quotes (not exact and in Greek) "Your ashes will be my skin" -Serilda cursing the judge who condemned her to burn. Image Gallery 1x02_stills7.jpg|Serilda risen. Screen_Shot_2013-09-24_at_4.48.17_PM.png|Serilda speaking Greek. Serilda Of Abbadon Burned.jpg|Serilda in her burned state. Serilda_of_Abaddon_1.jpg|Serilda about to attack Jeremy Furth. Behind the Scenes Crane identifies "Abaddon" as a Greek word, but Abaddon is actually a Hebrew word ("Place of Desolation") that appears several times in the Old Testament. The Greek equivalent is Apollyon. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:18th Century Births Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 1